falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
NCR Arizona Offensive
The NCR Arizona Offensive was an offensive conducted by the New California Republic Defense Force and allied factions, including New Vegas, The Brotherhood of Steel, the Dead Horses, the Boomers, and various rebel slave and anti-Legion insurgent factions, during in the latter stages of the NCR-Legion War in 2282. The offensive was facilitated by greater allocation of forces and resources to the war against the Legion thanks to the cessation of hostilities with the West Coast chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel in the Treaty of Lost Hills. Previously, the Mojave was seen as a low priority in a distant frontier, in comparison to the imminent threat of the Brotherhood. Newly allocated forces included mechanized and armored forces, which would prove devastating against the Legion, who had little armor or anti-tank weapons. In summer, 2282, the NCR and allied forces would take the Legion capital of Nova Roma (formerly Flagstaff), and the Third Caesar of the Legion, Aurelius of Phoenix. After the fall of Nova Roma, NCR and Allied forces attacked remaining Legion strongholds in the Magna Chasma (Grand Canyon) region to the north and the cities of Two Sun (formerly Tuscon) and Phoenix to the south. While Arizona was mostly under NCR control with the fall of Phoenix in fall 2282, ex-Legion raiders would continue to be a threat in the area for years to come. Background A couple months prior, Caeser's Legion had launched a second assault on the Hoover Dam seeking to take over the instilation. Knowing that it would have the balance of power fall in their favor and the New Vegas Strip would be open for them to take over, the legion marched forward lead by the Legate Lanius under the leadership of Caesar. Legion troops engaged NCR forces in the Hoover Dam but, the NCR managed to protect the dam and the legion was forced into retreat with almost all legion forces wiped out and the deaths of Lanius and Caeser, the legion was left in shambles and they fled eastward. The Mojave Wasteland fell to the NCR and was annexed into the nation while the legion fled to the east deep into the Midwest and into other places such as Arizona and established various holdouts there. The legion warred with the natives and the NCR found out and eventually invaded Arizona to push out the legion for good. In addition to the destruction of Legion, one of the main incentives for the NCR to launch the assault was economic- central Arizona, including the area around the Legion capital of Nova Roma (former Flagstaff) is home to a large forest of ponderosa pine, a significant portion of which survived the Great War, having been far from the major cities which were the targets of nuclear attacks. Siege of Kingman The start of the offensive came in March of 2282 when the NCR launched an offensive operation against the Legion held city of Kingman quicjly laying siege to the city. Kingman would be surrounded by NCR troops during the Battle of Dolan Springs where Dolan Springs was decisively taken by NCR forces and the city was layer surrounded and its Legion occupiers cut off from supply lines and potential reinforcements. The NCR used mechanized infantry forces to launch a prolounged offensive into the city and this caused slaves in the city to revolt and NCR artillery and air power aided the rebelling slaves in destabilizing the Legion forces in the area and pushed them back further and further until Legion troops were stuck in abandoned buildings and former food stores in last lines of defense. After the final defeat and surrender of all remaining Legion forces, the city fell into NCR hands and would be the first in a long series of victories by the NCR against Caesar's Legion. The Push West With the victory at Kingman, the NCR marched westward and with the support of their allies in New Vegas, the Brotherhood and the Enclave Remnants as well as support from local Anti-Legion forces, pushed towards the city if Flagstaff, also known as Nova Roma, which was the capital of the Legion and their main base of operations. Legion settlements and camps would be taken along the way and Legion POWs were also taken and would rise the further the NCR and their allies advanced. The NCR would assault Legion holdings in Seligman and Williams where the former was taken with ease, the latter was an ambush that turned into a drawn out slugfeast which ended in a victory for the NCR and only temporarily haulted their advance towards Nova Roma. Siege of Nova Roma The Legion capital of Nova Roma was attacked by the NCR and Allied Forces on March 25th when an allied air squadron comprised of NCR F-80s, an F-108 Rapier and a B-29 Superfortress from the Nellis Volunteer Air Squadron, the Boomers, began flying over the Legion capital and bombed the city's defenses and softened them up for the inevitable ground assault. A day later, NCR armored forces captured the old Naval Observatory where the NCR 2nd Artillery Company and the 1st Nellis Volunteery Artillery Company set up 105mm and 155mm artillery guns along with other pre-war and improvised mortar and artillery pieces. Legion counter-attacks on Interstate 40 were haulted and the NCR and Allied forces pushed onward towards Mount Eden and began to flank the city isolating the Legion forces more and more. Once urban and city areas were entered, house to house fighting had ensued in which the NCR forces managed to take out the Legion forces, but the latter fought to the bitter end with only a handful at most ever surrendering. The rest perished in battle or fled into forrests and other areas to escape NCR and Legion retribution for their actions. The advance of the NCR forces and operations carried out by other NVU forces, mainly the Brotherhood and Enclave Remnants, was noticed by Aurelius of Phoenix who decided to retreat along with his second in command, Legate Marius. The retreat occured on March 28th where Aurelius attempted to retreat, but it was desperate and rushed due to the arrival of NCR armored forces. Going down Highway 180, parallel to I-40, Aurelius went in his personal escrot, an M51 Infantry Fighting Vehicle with a large red bull insignia on it, and it took off. He was talking with his officers when his vehicle was destroyed by an NCR M56 Main Battle Tank commanded by Louis Goldman, who recieved an award for his actions, and the Caesar went down in flames. He would be succeeded by Marius of Phoenix after taking over as the fourth Caesar of the Legion and would lead the remaining forces until he eventually pulled out with what little troops he could escape with. The Grand Canyon Offensive Eastern Arizona Offensive Southern Arizona Offensive Aftermath The offensive ended in victory for the NCR who successfully expelled the legion out of Arizona and annexed all areas that were under their control prior to the invasion. Most of Arizona was annexed into the NCR and plans were made to annex Arizona into the NCR as a new state, but many debated on whether or not it should be either a state or an independent protectorate instead, but Arizona was within the field of NCR influence regardless. Caesar's Legion suffered yet another major defeat and were forced to retreat once again with some fleeing to New Mexico while some more desperate legionnaires escaped either down south into Northern Mexico or up north into the Mid West hoping that they could escape the NCR in the respective regions. The NCR however, further pursued the legion forces and launched numerous offensives into New Mexico and in Northern Mexico while local governments, factions and even the weather of the Mid West delt with the legion forces hiding out there. After the offensive had ended, the NCR negotiated with local rebels in Arizona and managed to secure a treaty in which the NCR was granted full control over all former Legion territories in Arizona while the rest of the former U.S. state was allowed to become its own independent state. The NCR would train its military and offered police protection making the Republic of Arizona an NCR protectorate, but it retained much of its sovereignty in terms of laws, government, and other internal policies. Ex-Legion raiders would terrorize the region for years to come, but NCR support made sure that their damage was greatly reduced. After Arizona, the NCR launched offensive operations into New Mexico and Nevada to continue the war against the Legion and gained allies in those regions as well. List of Battles Nova Roma Offensive *Battle of Dolan Springs *Siege of Kingman *Battle of Seligman *Battle of Williams *Siege of Nova Roma Grand Canyon Offensive *Battle of the San Francisco Peaks *Battle of the Grand Canyon *Battle of Cliffside Southern Arizona Offensive *Siege of Sedona *Battle of Oak Creek Canyon *Siege of Prescott *Battle of Mingus Mountain *Battle of Black Canyon *Siege of Phoenix *Siege of Two Sun *Battle of Green Valley *Siege of Puerto Penasco *Siege of Nogales *Siege of Bisbee *Siege of Douglas *Battle of the Chiricahua Mountains Eastern Arizona Offensive *Ute-Navajo War of Liberation *Battle of Winslow *Battle of Holbrook *Siege of Gallup Category:Wars Category:Events